


Conundrum

by Alternis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, written before "message received" aired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternis/pseuds/Alternis
Summary: Steven asks Peridot a question.Peridot overthinks it.





	Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> Original Date: 10/23/2015  
> This was just rotting on one of my underused tumblrs, so I figured I'd post it here.  
> Please enjoy.  
> (I tend to make characters melodramatic I'm sorry lmao)

“What do you want, Peridot?” Steven asked. He was in the kitchen while I made a fortress out of his sofa, whatever that meant. His question made me pause.

_I want to go home_ , is the first thing that pops into mind.

Somehow, I found myself unable to say such a sentence. Why? Steven is asking what I want and that is it.

…but is it not? I yearn for home world. I yearn to be around gems like me again.

~~(it’s nice here though – they don’t care that I specialized in cluster formations)~~

I found myself at a loss. What do I want? A completely innocent question for someone such as Steven to ask, but I am unsure how to respond.

_I want to go home._

Easy enough to say, yet I cannot bring myself to answer – because that’s not what I truly want.  Home is where I belonged. I do not belong on this strange planet – this Earth.

Steven said something else, but I didn't hear it over my internal battle.

But that’s what I want. I no longer think of Homeworld as home – Earth has become home, despite its shortcomings it has been… accommodating enough. I find myself wanting to… know more about this planet and what it has to offer. I want to see those places in pictures Steven decided to thrust into my face one day. And suddenly, there’s a fleeting thought –

_I want to belong._

“I…” I hesitated – what if they laugh at me? What if they tell me, _no, you’re an enemy_. What if they … decide I am nothing?

“Peridot?” Steven asked, and I can see the _disgusting_ concern in his eyes. Why does he care so much about everyone? 

_I want to belong here on earth with you, Crystal ~~Clods~~ Gems._

“Peridot, which syrup do you want on your pancakes?” he asked, holding two bottles full of mysterious liquid. "We have blueberry and maple."

_Pancakes_. A breakfast food item. They are fluffy (sometimes) and dense (all the time).

How ridiculous. It seems I was thrown into a conundrum for no reason. I must make sure my hearing is functioning properly. There’s no telling what long exposure on Earth is doing to me.

“Ah, yes. I would like the purple one.”


End file.
